1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of storage systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage system which accommodates and protects insulation.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, many people have installed new or supplemental insulation in storage areas such as attics and crawl spaces to enhance the energy use of their homes and other buildings. Typically, when such insulation has been placed on the floor of a storage space, use as a storage area has been lost. Walking on or setting objects on the insulation can severely impair the R factor (or insulation capability) of the insulation. When storage space is necessary, many people have simply left specific areas uninsulated to be able to store material thereon.
To date, no one has developed a system which ensures protection of the insulation while still utilizing the storage space in the given area. A system which overcomes the above-mentioned shortcomings of earlier practices would represent a significant advancement in the art.